


Love in a Hopeless Place

by kiddobeatrix



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, lunar rovers as courting gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddobeatrix/pseuds/kiddobeatrix
Summary: A lunar rover.Boris had managed to obtain an actual god-damned lunar rover to help clear the graphite from the roofs.  It was like a million courting gifts rolled into one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. I hope I'm not the only one who thinks every new fandom needs an alpha/omega fic. The idea captured me and the result is my first work in a very long time, I hope you like it.

Boris Shcherbina knew before the door opened and the secretary admitted Professor Legasov that the man would be an omega. Most academics were. Teachers, scientists, nurses all were usually omega. Soldiers, doctors, government officials tended to be more alphas and betas. It was said that there was more of a mix of the three genders in occupations throughout the rest of the world, but in the Soviet Union more traditional divisions remained.

Although, Boris reflected, they were getting better at recognizing that gender shouldn’t keep the best person for the job from doing it, for the benefit of the Party and Union of course. The best person in this case, an explosion at the Chernobyl nuclear power plant, hence the committee meeting, was a Professor Valery Legasov of the Kurchatov Institute, omega.

What Boris didn’t anticipate, and what made his nostrils briefly flare, was that Legasov was an unmated omega. Keeping his casual posture, Boris watched with narrowed eyes as the other alphas in the room zeroed in on this fact as well. Omegas weren’t exactly rare in the Soviet Union, but unmated ones were practically unheard of. Eligible omegas were courted and mated by eager alphas so quickly that Boris had only ever met a handful of them that had defied society's expectations. Legasov bore no faded mark of a bonding bite on his neck and no ring sat on his finger.

The air in the room shifted ever so subtly as a few of the other alphas tried to turn their attention to Legasov without appearing too obvious about it in front of Gorbachev and their colleagues. Legasov, for his part, ignored this enhanced interest, focused intently on Boris’s report and frowning down at it.

Boris, being an alpha and unmated himself, found his eyes on the unassuming professor more often than not as the meeting went on. When Legasov had his outburst and vehemently explained why this accident was a lot more serious than they thought, Boris’s interest was thoroughly captured, his alpha side piqued. 

What a contrary omega this was. Not content to let the alphas in the room dictate the course of action, Legasov spoke his mind and had the facts and knowledge to sway even Gorbachev. Boris was reluctantly impressed.

The meeting adjourned and he stared across the table at Legasov, projecting typical alpha assurances; the omega just met his stare with one of his own, bright blue eyes wide behind his glasses, lips pinched with stubbornness.

If he had met this unmated omega out in the world Boris might’ve made the first courting move immediately, seeking to make him his and his alone. Though he was an alpha past his prime the thought of trying to make Lesagov his, something no other alpha had done, stirred instincts and desires within he thought long buried. That was a challenge he could accept.

But first, there was Chernobyl.

***

Valery Legasov was in trouble.

The obvious reason was the radioactive glow coming from the ruined reactor core as the helicopter approached their destination, deadly particles saturating the very air around them, promising a gruesome death if they dared fly closer.

The other reason, known only to Valery, was the arrogant, intimidating and powerful alpha sitting across the helicopter from him.

Compatible, his omega instincts whispered. Handsome.

Valery had spent his entire adult life trying to ignore those urges when alphas came around. He knew he was a statistical outlier for daring to focus on science and his career and not a mate. He knew the things alphas and even a few betas would whisper about omegas like him in the hallways. He knew what they had wanted.

Pouring his focus into his studies, then his classes and then his research at the institute meant Valery had little time to devote to a mate and prospects eventually dried up as younger, more agreeable omegas grabbed their attention. The whispers eventually changed from the lewd to gossip claiming something had to be wrong with him and to stay away from the recalcitrant omega. That was fine with him. Valery had learned to be content with his life and if he was lonely from time to time, well he had the companionship of his cat at home.

Right now Valery’s focus was on stopping the helicopter pilot from flying over the open reactor and killing them. 

Snapping at an angry alpha might not have been the wisest choice, but Valery couldn’t back down, not with their lives on the line. He appealed to the pilot and only when the helicopter banked away from the reactor did the tension drain from his body with a rough exhale.

Valery looked over at Shcherbina and wasn’t surprised to find the alpha glaring at him, mouth set in a grim line. However angry Shcherbina was in that moment couldn’t hide the shine of hesitant appreciation in the alpha’s eyes. Fighting down his unexpected blush Valery frowned back and let his eyes trail after the column of smoke in the sky.

He could figure out why he was feeling this way about the alpha Shcherbina much, much later.

Later turned out to be in just a short week when Valery was standing in his hotel room, cigarette in his hand as he stared out the window at the night sky above and the empty streets below. There had been so much to initially do that he had not had any time to really contemplate the growing relationship between himself and Shcherbina. They had worked well together so far and whatever Valery needed to deal with the destroyed reactor Shcherbina got. The party alpha listened to his recommendations and spoke up for him with Moscow. It seemed to Valery that there was little Shcherbina couldn’t get done, especially if Valery was doing the asking.

He could’ve used a stiff drink to help with these new feelings and was gathering himself to venture down to the hotel bar for one when there was a knock on his door. The door opened and admitted Shcherbina before Valery could walk over to open it, the alpha strolling in like he had every right to be there. At least he was holding up an unopened bottle of vodka as a peace offering.

“Figured you could use a drink as much as I do right now comrade.” Shcherbina said approaching with a small smile. The alpha grabbed 2 glasses as he joined Valery by the window, pouring each a generous portion. Valery, not one to ever turn down a free drink, took the glass offered to him and saluted in thanks before drinking. Shcherbina inclined his head and drank as well, eyes never leaving the omega’s face. When the scrutiny became too much Valery blushed and looked away.

“Thank you for the drink Comrade Shcherbina.”

“Boris.”

“What?” 

“You called me Boris earlier on the helicopter and I didn’t like it then. Now though,” the party man paused and waved his hand to encompass their surroundings as if to say ‘look at what we’ve gone through together’. “Now I find I don’t mind as much if you’re the one saying it.”

“Oh.” Valery hid his awkwardness with another drink, considering how to respond. Was this Shcherbina taking pity on a stressed co-worker or the signs of an interested alpha? It had been so long since Valery had played this game or had even wanted to but tonight, with this alpha, he found himself intrigued if unsure how to proceed. He searched the other man’s face for any sign of pity or joking around. Shcherbina waited silently as if sensing Valery’s internal turmoil, seemingly content to wait forever for the omega to decide.

“Thank you for the drink then, Boris.”

“You’re welcome Valery.”

They drank in a comfortable silence for a while until Valery summoned his courage and cleared his throat.

"Why are you really here Boris? Not that I don't appreciate the drink, I do, but I can't help but wonder what exactly brings you here tonight?"

The alpha didn't reply right away, leaning an arm against the window and looking out. Just when Valery thought he wasn't going to respond he did.

"Did you know I've never officially taken a mate? Probably not, it's not something usually discussed in normal society is it? But it's not for a lack of available partners I assure you, more like the Party comes first. An alpha putting Party and Union first is barely given another thought, not like for an omega though right?"

Valery didn't know what to say at first as Boris's words struck a long buried hurt within himself.

"No, not like for an omega I suppose," Valery finally replied. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I think you and I have more in common than either of us know, current responsibilities notwithstanding. I suspect if you allowed it we'd be very compatible together." explained Boris. The alpha refilled his glass and gestured to see if Valery wanted more. He nodded and lifted his own glass as he took in the alpha's words. 

He hadn't come right out and asked to begin a courtship, but Boris had used enough of the words that Valery knew what his intentions were. Plus bringing the vodka in a time of need was a clear gift for the beginning of a courtship, even to an omega who had not received very many of them. Now it was on Valery to respond.

Considering by his calculations they would both be dead or dying within 5 years, given the steady rate of radiation they were being exposed to, why not give in to his omega side? Their duties here at Chernobyl took precedence of course, but in the limited downtime why not see what this alpha could promise him personally. Still not sure if he was doing the right thing Valery swallowed the rest of his vodka and set the glass down.

Boris was still looking out the window when Valery set a hand on his arm and drew his attention. Tradition called for an answering courtship gift but Valery had nothing he wanted to give here even if it hadn’t been soaked in deadly radioactive particles. They were both unconventional so he would do things they way he wanted to do them, traditions be damned.

Valery lifted up on his toes and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of the alpha’s mouth.

“Thank you for the drink Alpha.” he murmured. Boris’s answering smile was deadly in it’s own right.

Yes, Valery was in deep trouble.

***

After that first, too brief kiss Boris wasn’t too surprised that things between him and Valery didn’t move very fast. They were just too busy. There was problem after problem at Chernobyl and often another crisis would replace one just solved. Their attention was being dragged in several different directions and they were sometimes too exhausted to do more than share a drink and a kiss before crashing into their beds. Definitely too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to put much effort if any into proper courtship traditions.

So Boris had to content himself with the small things, the stolen moments together and believe it was enough. 

It began with semi-regular nightly walks through the empty city, Valery reciting poetry and Boris listening as he fed the left behind dogs bits of sausage. They stole kisses in the shadows of buildings, hidden from the agents following them.

In Moscow, at a meeting, Valery pressed his leg against Boris’s under the table, supportive as Boris gave his report but unable to visibly show it.

Sometimes Boris would lean over Valery at their work table to see what he was reading and subtly drag his fingers over the omega’s unmarked neck just to see the delicious shiver it produced.

However, the first time Valery wore those overlarge military fatigues back at Chernobyl, complete with silly cap, usual clothes beyond contaminated now, Boris was utterly charmed. He tried to focus on what was being said at their meeting but couldn’t recall if pressed later what it had been about so distracting were those green fatigues. He silently watched Valery gather up his notes and papers and made sure the room was vacant but for them before shutting the door. Valery didn’t even notice until he went to leave and bumped into Boris standing before the shut exit.

“Oh, Boris. I didn’t know you were still here, did you want -”

The omega was cut off by Boris gently turning and pushing Valery into the closed door, caging him in with arms and body. Valery blinked up curiously at the alpha and Boris could resist no longer. He removed that ridiculous cap by weaving his fingers through that fine gingery hair and kissed Valery senseless. When Boris let him come up for air, both men were flushed and panting, hard in their pants.

“Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on Boris?” asked Valery when he could find his words. In reply Boris undid the omega’s belt and zipper of those green pants, reaching inside until he found the hard cock and gave it a firm stroke. Valery groaned and Boris had to smother the sound with another kiss. 

“You’ll have to be quiet Valera or someone might come looking. Can you do that for us?” growled Boris into Valery’s ear as he continued to stroke. Valery nodded shakily and leaned his head forward to bite at Boris’s jacket. This put that white, unmarked neck right at the alpha’s mouth but Boris had better control than that at his age. He nosed at that lovely spot under Valery’s ear and breathed in his scent as he continued to bring the omega closer to release. It didn’t take long for Valery to spill between them, falling against Boris, trusting him to take his weight.

“There you are Valera, I’ve got you.” murmured Boris as he shifted Valery in his arms to reach a hand toward his own pants, cock still hard and leaking, knot swollen. He was so close and between the sated omega still panting softly against him and the smell of them mingling together Boris came rather quickly. He wiped his hand on his handkerchief and righted their clothes, tucking Valery back into those large fatigues.

And while they had their lovely moments together, there were also a few moments that made Boris realize alphas really were protective and possessive. Which led him to realize he was thinking of Valery as his omega already and that was a thought for another day.

Khomyuk wasn’t an alpha, but the beta did spend a lot of time around Valery and when Boris entered the meeting room one day and saw the 2 scientists standing close together, heads bent over a map of the reactor hall he couldn’t help it. He snapped the door closed harder than was necessary and stood with arms crossed, glaring until Khomyuk looked up and took a clear step away from Valery. Boris didn’t even realize he was scowling at her until Valery stepped in front of him and blocked his view of the other scientist, drawing the alpha’s attention elsewhere. 

The miners brought in to dig underneath the reactor were all alphas, every single one. The nature of everyone’s tasks would keep them apart but in the initial meeting the crew chief looked at Valery with raised eyebrows and then over at Boris with a lewd grin as if to commiserate with another alpha the virtues of an omega. Boris frowned and gave a sharp jerk of his head. The miner’s eyes darted between Boris and Valery and he shrugged and gave a nod in response, one alpha signalling to the other that this omega was safe.

In the halls of the Kremlin, when Boris was in Moscow for another council meeting, he was approached by Comrade Charkov. The KGB was already following him and Valery and he knew their work spaces and hotel rooms were bugged so it’s not like the KGB was blind as to what their key Chernobyl leaders were up to. Having it brought out into the open however was a signal to Boris that loyalty to the Party and Union came first, potential mates second.

“Comrade Shcherbina, how are you feeling these days, no ill effects yet I hope?” Charkov asked as they walked down the hallway.

“I’m well, thank you Comrade Charkov. I’ve been receiving the best care from our brave doctors.”

“That’s good to hear. And Comrade Legasov, is he doing well? Not too ill to deliver his own report considering his absence.”

Boris stopped and peered at the KGB head. Of course the other alpha knew the answers to his own questions; he knew where Valery was and read all reports from Chernobyl so his questions were suspicious at best, threatening at worst.

“He is overseeing some delicate repairs at the plant,” answered Boris carefully, “He wanted to deliver a report in person, but could not leave the work being done.” He left out speculation on Valery’s health, Charkov received their doctor’s reports as well. “Thank you for your concern Comrade.”

Charkov waved a hand dismissively. His normally placid gaze turned just a bit sharper as the KGB chairman leaned in closer.

“Will congratulations be in order soon?”

“Congratulations Comrade?”

“For a successful mating? I assume Legasov is waiting for things at Chernobyl to be a bit more stable before asking for a mating bite?”

Boris fought to keep his expression neutral, calling on years of practice dealing with central committee members like Charkov. There were a few ways he could play this, each with its pros and cons, and decided the details were simply none of the KGB’s business. They already knew what the alpha and omega were doing in their limited free time so Charkov was testing loyalties. Speaking in such crass terms about an intensely personal subject was Charkov pushing another alpha’s buttons to see what would make him snap. Maybe the old alpha was just bored. Whatever the KGB chairman’s motivation Boris was disinclined to speak any further about his personal relationship with Valery with him.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean Comrade, Professor Legasov is an omega yes, but a valuable member of my team and we wouldn’t jeopardize the success of our mission with such entanglements. Our duties come first and there is much to be done.”

Charkov hummed and shrugged,

“If you say so Comrade Shcherbina. I’ll let you return to Chernobyl now, as you said, much work to be done.” The KGB chairman nodded in farewell and headed back down the hallway, agents following in step.

Boris waited until they were out of sight before releasing the breath he was holding and slumping ever so slightly. Charkov was just biding his time before deciding what the KGB should do with the information. There was nothing Boris could do about it now; he could only hope Charkov would eventually grow disinterested in the personal lives of 2 slowly dying men and move on.

Work resumed like normal in the week after Boris’s Moscow visit, debates about what needed to be done next, how to accomplish it and manpower needed. The latest meeting was with General Tarakanov and his officers about the pending evacuation zone and it was going well if long.

Objectives determined, Boris dismissed the officers from the site trailer before looking over at Valery. The scientist had bent back over the reports and maps, lips turned into a familiar frown, cigarette held tight though his hands were trembling slightly. There was a lot of work left to do today but Boris decided a break was in order.

“Valera.”

The only response from the omega was a distracted hum and that would just not do. Boris stood and walked around the table until he was standing besides him.

“Stop for a moment Valera and take a break with me.”

“Not now Boris, these reports won’t read themselves.”

Boris sighed. More drastic measures would have to be taken. He braced his hands on either side of the omega and leaned down until his nose was tucked in his favorite spot - the hollow behind Valery’s ear and breathed in the scent that so enthralled him. His breath must’ve tickled as Valery shuddered and finally looked up from his reports, eyes wide behind his glasses and mouth open.

“Take a break with me Valera.” rasped Boris. Valery swallowed and put out his cigarette, licking his lips reflexively. Boris’s eyes followed the motion, unable to help it when his own lips met the omega’s in a brief kiss.

“I see your definition of taking a break means something else entirely.” Valery whispered into the air between them. Boris smirked and cupped a hand on the back of the omega’s neck, fingers gently stroking where a mating bite would be. Another, deeper kiss swallowed Valery’s moan. Boris was plotting how to get them back to the hotel without making it obvious what their plans were, when the phone rang. Normally he could’ve ignored it and let whoever was calling call back, but this was the line direct from the Kremlin which meant only one person was on the other end. He swore under his breath as he broke the kiss and stalked over to the phone, hoping his irritation wasn’t evident in his voice as he answered it.

“Shcherbina.”

“Ah, Comrade Shcherbina I was hoping to reach you and speak about the progress being made today at Chernobyl.”

“Comrade General Secretary how good of you to call.” Boris answered with an apologetic look over at Valery. Phone calls with the Kremlin could be brief or drawn out and from the sound of it Gorbachev wanted a full debrief today. Boris sat down heavily and began to recount what he could to Gorbachev, wanting to be quick but knowing the General Secretary would want everything he could relate if he was calling himself instead of reading a report.

There was a light touch to his shoulder just as he was getting into today’s radiation numbers. Valery had moved over to his desk and was gesturing for Boris to move back, making room between his chair and the desk. Boris scooted back wondering what his clever omega wanted when Valery sank to his knees and reached for the alpha’s belt.

Boris had to cover his surprise with a cough and shifted his hips up to allow the omega easier access to what he clearly wanted. Valery smiled up at him and put a finger to his lips in a warning gesture before he pulled the alpha’s cock out of his pants and gave the head a warm lick.

That Boris continued to brief Gorbachev with a calm, measured tone was testament to his will power and alpha resolve, even when Valery wrapped his lips around him and proceeded to drive Boris crazy with an inexperienced but earnest blowjob. Boris eventually had to tip his gaze to the ceiling of the trailer so the sight of the omega on his knees under his desk didn’t make him blow his load in the middle of the phone call. Valery was still so unsure with the sexual aspect of their relationship that Boris wanted badly to be able to reassure the shy omega that he was doing great with words and hands and lips.

One particularly hard suck had Boris’s hand reaching out to grasp a handful of that thinning strawberry hair in warning and gritting his teeth. Valery pulled back enough to just breathe gently on his wet cock, giving the head a few tiny kisses, and Boris finally heard the words he was dying to hear.

“Well, sounds like everything is under control for today Comrade Shcherbina, I look forward to your next report.”

“Yes, thank you, Comrade General Secretary. Goodbye.”

The phone line went dead and Boris hung up, looking down at the smug omega.

“Nice phone call?” Valery teased. Boris narrowed his eyes at this exasperating but wonderful omega and tightened his grip in Valery’s hair. Valery’s eyes widened and he stuck out his pink tongue to wet his already spit shined, swollen lips.

“You little minx.” growled Boris, “Playing such dangerous games. You’re lucky I am not a weaker alpha or we both would lose.”

“I knew you could handle a little distraction. I had faith in you Borya.”

As always when such simple statements fell from Valery’s lips, Boris was momentarily caught off guard. Such devotion and love given by someone who had had so little of it returned in his life. Boris tenderly swiped a thumb over Valery’s cheek before leaning back in his chair. There would be time to show the omega how cherished he was in turn when they were safely back at the hotel, but right now the alpha was still hard and aching. He waved over his crotch, mindful that they could be interrupted again and needing a quick release. 

Valery leaned back in and this time Boris was able to whisper quiet praise until he spilled inside the omega’s mouth with a long, low groan that he hoped the soldiers stationed outside couldn’t hear.

***

A lunar rover. 

Boris had managed to obtain an actual god-damned lunar rover to help clear the graphite from the roofs. It was like a million courting gifts rolled into one.

Valery watched with held breath as the techs turned the rover on and guided it over to the first bit of rubble. Success!

“Valery, what’s that? A smile?” teased Boris.

Valery was smiling when he was pulled into a joyous hug by Boris and smothered a blush into the alpha’s shoulder. He felt a quick kiss pressed to the side of his head, hidden in the shadows of the dark control room. Of course he thanked his alpha with a slow blowjob later in the privacy of their hotel room. Affection was getting easier for Valery to accept and initiate as he grew more and more comfortable with Boris. They had yet to have actual sex though as the omega was still skittish of it leading to a mating bite and things becoming more permanent than he was ready for. 

Sometimes though, when he sat alone in his hotel room, smoking cigarette after cigarette, Valery let himself fantasize about what it would be like to finally lay with Boris. He knew the alpha was happy with the things they were doing but all men had needs, even ones as old as they were. Fantasies sometimes led to inconvenient erections and some fantasies worked better than others at bringing himself off. They now all featured Boris’s hard alpha cock sliding deep inside him, omega slick easing the way for the growing knot, both moaning and racing towards the end when he was filled with Boris’s come and claimed. Valery shivered and lit another cigarette.

Each issue solved brought them one step closer to containing this disaster and in time scientists like Ulana started to wonder how Chernobyl could of happened. Valery sent Ulana out to find the answers and was hopeful until word came to them that she had been detained by the KGB. Chasing after the head of the KGB in the halls of the Kremlin was probably not the smartest idea, but Valery had to try and save his friend.

“Curious,” Charkov said after he agreed to Ulana’s release, “such devotion to a beta. Such indiscretion. I wonder what your alpha would think.”

Valery was dumbfounded, mouth agape and Charkov’s eyes flicked behind him, amused.

“You better ask him then. Good day Comrades.”

There was silence as the KGB chairman walked away and Valery turned around to face Boris, questions in his eyes.

“That went surprisingly well.” commented Boris lightly.

“Went well?! Boris, what did Charkov mean just now?”

“He’s just to trying to aggravate us. We can talk about this later.”

“Later? Are we in trouble now? Should we - ”

“Shhh. We’re being left alone for the moment, this is not the time or the place to discuss it. Let’s find Ulana and get out of here.”

Boris was deflecting, Valery could see that. Charkov had touched a nerve and Valery didn’t know why Boris seemed so unbothered by it. Unless the alpha was humoring the KGB and wanted to stay on Charkov’s good side. It all gave Valery a headache. He would just have to trust that Boris would know how to handle the KGB and internal Kremlin politics to keep them safe.

In Vienna at the nuclear conference where Valery was give their report on Chernobyl, only Boris had been sent along with him; a career party man sent to represent the party while Valery represented the science. They had to believe that Charkov trusted them enough to give the Party’s version of the truth to the rest of the world. That the KGB had clearly backed off their surveillance while they were there, enough for them to be truly alone together, no one watching or listening, was a gesture of good faith they couldn’t ignore.

It was rather fortuitous gift that Valery was grateful for, even if was only for a few short days.

“What are you thinking about now Valera?” murmured Boris as they lay in bed the night they arrived in Vienna. The alpha was leaning against the headboard, his fingers tracing the constellation of freckles on Valery’s shoulders, while Valery curled contentedly against him smoking. He pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured vaguely with his cigarette.

“If the KGB will truly honor our deal. What could happen if they don’t. It all seems so simple, lies for lives.”

“We will say what we have to and go home to ensure that they do.”

“And Charkov? He seems awfully interested in us.”

Boris shifted to answer his question with a kiss.

“Please, no more talk about Charkov or the KGB while we’re in bed. There are much better things we can be doing.”

They spent some time making out like a pair of teenagers, drinking from a bottle of vodka in between kisses. Valery felt warm and loose and something he might dare to call happiness as he looked down at Boris. The alpha reached up and carded his fingers through Valery’s loose hair fondly. The air between them was thick with something Valery couldn’t quite name but as he lay there with his alpha he made a decision.

“Fuck me Borya.”

The gentle touches stopped for a second as Boris blinked up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“You heard me, I want you to fu-”

“That’s what I thought you said. Valera are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you to fuck me and make me feel it while I stand in front of the world tomorrow giving my report.”

Valery didn’t have time to regret anything as Boris actually growled and reared up to capture his mouth in a searing kiss. The world spun for a second as Boris flipped them and used his heavier bulk to pin the omega to the bed, hips thrusting together. Valery reached down to help strip the underwear between them and then there was just skin on glorious skin.

A low moan escaped him when Boris reached down and held their cocks together in one large hand, stroking them to full hardness. It felt wonderful and normally was enough for them to finish but tonight Valery wanted more. He stretched one leg up and around the alpha’s waist, kicking him with a foot to remind him what he really wanted. Boris kissed him again as the hand let go of their cocks and drifted lower to where Valery was surprised to find himself slick and hot. He hadn’t had a heat in forever and had forgotten what it was like to be aroused by an alpha down there. Clever fingers probed and slid inside his hole, spreading his slick and readying the way. 

“Valera, my Valera.” Boris whispered against his skin as his lips kissed down Valery’s neck, pressing on his rapid pulse. Those thick fingers twisted and withdrew leaving Valery feeling oddly empty. Boris used the slick on his hand to coat his cock and guided it down to where Valery was open and waiting.

“Ready?” asked Boris.

Valery nodded and gave a small smile that turned into a moan as Boris eased his hard cock slowly inside, claiming the omega in every way but a bite. 

At first Boris took it slow with long, steady thrusts that drove Valery crazy as each thrust rubbed maddeningly against that pleasurable spot deep inside him. It was nice to start as they shared easy kisses and gentle lovemaking that seemed to be all their old bones could handle. Eventually Valery wanted more, wanted to see if he could drive the alpha harder. Knowing he was playing with fire he put his mouth to Boris's ear and asked,

"Is that it Alpha?"

Boris gripped Valery's hips tight, enough so that there would surely be bruises tomorrow and slid his cock out. Before the omega could protest Boris manhandled him onto his belly, pulled his hips back up and pushed back in with one sure, hard stroke.

Valery groaned and then couldn't do much more as Boris fucked him with powerful thrusts, sparks traveling up his spine and driving him crazy with lust. There was no doubt as to who was the alpha here. His own cock was hard and leaking against the sheets and when Valery tried to reach down to grasp himself he was stopped by Boris grabbing his hand and pinning it to the bed next to his head. With no leverage against the alpha's larger bulk Valery buried his face in the pillow and wondered if he would die from pleasure.

Boris kept going until his knot swelled and locked them together as he came inside Valery with a groan against the omegas neck, teeth tucked carefully away. Valery squirmed against the pressure, desperate for his own release but unable to find it without his alpha’s help. Finally Boris reached under him and with a few, firm strokes Valery came hard, clenching down on the cock still knotted inside. Boris tipped them onto their sides while they waited for his knot to subside and Valery made a weak attempt to reach for his cigarettes, hand flopping against the bed. The alpha chuckled and retrieved them for him, making Valery moan again as the cock tied within him pulled against his sensitive hole. He tried to be ashamed at how much effort it took to light one and take a welcome drag but was too blissed out to care.

“Okay?” asked Boris.

Valery hummed affirmatively and took another drag of his cigarette, feeling more than okay. How scandalous he would feel tomorrow giving his report knowing the soreness he felt was from this alpha in his bed. He tipped his head back and gave him a kiss in reassurance. 

A little while later, after their sweat dried and they lay spooned together, Valery had a belated realization.

Love. That something he couldn’t name earlier was love.

***

The trial was a farce. Boris knew it, Valery knew it, the three men on trial knew it. The verdict had already been determined and all that remained was the testimony of the expert witnesses.

Boris listened with a stony expression as Valery gave his testimony, laying the truth bare for all to hear and damning himself in the process. Oh his naive, idealistic Valery sacrificing himself in the name of the truth. The omega knew his words would never leave this courtroom, but there he stood, condemning the Soviet system and all the lies that led them to this point. 

When it was all over and Valery was escorted from the courtroom by KGB agents, Boris tried to catch his eye but the omega kept his head down and wouldn’t look his way. Maybe that was easier, no looks or words exchanged between them as Boris wasn’t sure what he would’ve done or said. At least he was sure Valery wasn’t meeting a bullet; Charkov couldn’t risk the death of someone recently in the international eye.

The courtroom emptied until only Boris and Ulana remained. The beta looked sadly at him and briefly tightened her fingers over his in support. She gathered her things and left to wait for him outside.

Boris stood alone for a moment before the coughs got the better of him and he too ventured outside for fresh air. He paced and tried to smother the coughs until one of Charkov’s agents appeared silently in the corner of his eye.

“Comrade Shcherbina, if you would follow me?”

The agent led him down some hallways to a non-descript door in the kitchen where Charkov was waiting for him.

“Comrade Charkov.” greeted Boris warily.

“Comrade Shcherbina.” Charkov returned, “I would not have it be said that I stood in the way of a last farewell between mates.” he opened the door for Boris and gestured in, “You have 5 minutes.”

Boris stared incredulously at the KGB head as he walked past and into a small, brightly lit, tiled room. Valery was sitting on a stool, head bowed and hands hanging limply but alive and unharmed. The scientist didn’t look up when the door closed and he didn’t look up when Boris whispered his name.

“Valera.” 

Valery shuddered and hung his head even lower. 

“He’s given us 5 minutes.” Boris told him, heart full of things he wanted to say to Valery but knowing there wasn’t enough time to say even a fraction of them.

“Kind of him I suppose.” said Valery wryly, “I’d almost rather have the bullet considering we’ll never see each other again. He made that very clear.”

Boris suppressed a sigh and moved to rest a hand on his omega’s head, fingers brushing his unmarked neck. 

“Don’t say that. You did what had to be done. I love you even more for it, saying what others could or would not. My brave Valera.”

Valery shifted forward then, leaning his head against Boris. He removed his glasses and rubbed wearily at his eyes. Boris thought he was hiding tears but when Valery looked up at him his blue eyes were dry if a little red.

“I had hoped we would be able to spend our remaining years together but we can’t even have that. Punishment for our lies I suppose.” Valery gave a weak little chuckle. Boris pulled the omega to his feet and into a hug, inhaling that special scent for the last time. 

“I love you Borya, thank you.”

They spent the remaining time in silence, taking comfort from each other and their memories together.

There was a knock on the door signalling their time was up and it opened to admit the agent from earlier. Boris reluctantly let Valery go from the circle of his arms with a lingering kiss to his hair. They gazed at each other for a moment before Valery pushed up on his toes a bit and pressed a kiss to Boris’s mouth.

“Goodbye Alpha.”

“Goodbye Omega.”

The door clicked shut and Valery was gone.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want a happy ending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok stop here if you like to imagine the story ends like the show, angsty and sad. But if you're like me and want these characters to have the happy ending they so deserve then read on! Unbeta'd so mistakes are mine and this is from Boris's pov only.

“Goodbye Alpha.”

“Goodbye Omega.”

Those words and that farewell kiss haunted Boris for weeks after the trial and his return to Moscow. They plagued his dreams and tormented his waking hours. Vodka helped him sleep but things that reminded him of Valery popped up everywhere.

A smoldering cigarette. A new secretary with the same color hair. A book of poetry in the window of a bookstore.

He threw himself into his work to avoid the pain; he had delegated a lot to his own deputies since Chernobyl and focused on running things with as strong a hand as before. The coughing fits never got any better, but for a while they didn’t get any worse. 

Life for Boris might’ve continued this way until the inevitable end until one day as he was heading home from work his eye was caught by two men sitting in a park. Well, the larger of the two was sitting, the smaller one was lying with his head in the other’s lap reading from a book. The larger man, alpha by the looks of it, was eating something and occasionally popping a bite in his mate’s mouth. The smaller omega pushed his glasses up his nose and pointed at something in his book with a smile.

Boris looked away from the scene with clenched teeth, a vague memory of Vienna echoing in his head. What kind of alpha was he to just let them take Valery away and erase all proof that he lived and mattered without a fight? Why hadn’t he done more to protect Valery from the machinations of the KGB?

When he got to his empty home he poured a glass of vodka and stood looking out a window well into the night, the beginnings of a plan forming. He was a career party man with a lifetime of knowledge on how the system worked now he just had to get it to work in his favor.

He might not have been as influential or as powerful as Charkov, but Boris was Deputy Chairman of the Council of Ministers and that meant he had his own resources. His reputation after Chernobyl was stellar and his word still carried weight in the Kremlin. He called in favors, greased the right palms and made promise after promise.

The first thing he received was a picture slid under his door in the middle of the night. He opened the envelope and tipped a single, small photo into his hand. Perfect.

Boris used his connections in Moscow to purchase a new home on the outskirts of the city, far enough to be quiet but close to shops and parks where they could resume their night walks. This was harder to hide from KGB eyes but easy to play off as a secluded space for his pending retirement.

It was harder to find an avenue of contact that wasn’t under KGB surveillance but eventually he found one using a military colleague that was sympathetic to his goal and he was able to get in touch with Ulana Khomyuk. Their call was short but friendly and he was able to explain to her what he needed. She said she would do her best and to pass along her hellos to Valery.

When his plans had come as close to fruition as he could make them and he was preparing his resignation to the General Secretary, a long expected summons came from the office of the KGB chairman. 

“Comrade Shcherbina, please come in, have a seat.” said Charkov as Boris was admitted into his office by an agent.

“Comrade Charkov, I wasn’t aware we had a meeting on my calendar today.”

“We don’t but there are things we must discuss and making appointments are so tedious sometimes.” Charkov replied and steepled his hands in front of his face, leaning back in his chair, every inch the self-assured alpha. “You’ve been a busy man lately Boris.”

“Yes, well, dying does change one’s priorities and desires.”

“And what is your heart’s desire I wonder?”

Boris gave a small smile and reached into the inner pocket of his suit, withdrawing the photo. He slid it across the desk to Charkov and waited. Obtaining this picture and the history attached to the smiling young man with blond hair posing for it had cost Boris dearly, almost all of his political capital and favors. It had been deeply buried from discovery, but not entirely, and Boris was taking a huge risk in bringing up a part of Charkov’s past that was intended to remain hidden. Either the man in the photo would hurt Charkov personally and motivate his stony heart to action or it wouldn’t and Boris would need to adjust his plans.

The elder alpha picked up the photo and there was a tightening of his lips as he looked at it.

“You know what I want. What everyone wants I suppose, to love and be loved in return. You’ve already erased Valery from history and taken the life that he knew, let us have each other for what life we have left. Let us be forgotten together.” implored Boris quietly.

Charkov was silent for a while, gazing down at the photo. His hand trembled slightly as he set it down on the desk.

“His name was Pasha. Such a naive and care-free omega. Our time together was happy but short.”

“What happened to him?”

“Fell deathly ill one long, bitter winter ago I’m afraid.” was all Charkov would say.

Boris said nothing else while Charkov deliberated.

“I want your resignation on the General Secretary’s desk by the end of the day. The Kremlin will be closed to you beginning tomorrow. Your subordinates will take credit for your projects and your name will not be said in these halls again. I’ll limit your day to day surveillance but understand our eye will be on Legasov for the rest of his life.”

“Understood, thank you Comrade.”

Charkov hummed, “Do you need Legasov’s address or did you manage to pry that out of someone too?” 

“I know where he is.”

Agreement reached Boris did not want to spend one more second in the KGB chairman’s office than necessary. He gave Charkov the courtesy of a handshake and turned to go, looking over his shoulder to spy the older man carefully picking up the photo again and slipping it inside his desk.

Hard part done, Boris did not go to Valery right away. He completed what he needed to in the Kremlin, sat patiently through Gorbachev and his fellow minister’s farewells and returned to his own home. Arrangements had been made for a few days from now to move the furniture he wanted to keep in their new house and he made short work of the other belongings, sorting what would be moved and what would be left behind.

Boris was ready. As night fell he pulled on his coat and scarf and made a trip across the city. 

***

It was late but hopefully not too late when Boris arrived at a nondescript apartment building. Before entering his eyes scanned the dark street looking for the car he knew was parked outside. As he looked a car suddenly started, its headlights blinding him momentarily as it pulled away.

Agents gone, Boris ventured inside. His heart was pounding while he waited for his knock to be answered and then there he was; looking a bit frailer and sadder but alive.

Valery.

“Hello Valera.”

The omega blinked owlishly at him for a long moment, mouth open in surprise. Boris took a step forward and suddenly had his arms full as Valery all but leaped into his embrace with a small cry. Their mouths met in a fierce kiss and Boris felt something inside him be at peace again.

“Oh Borya I missed you so much. But how is this possible? Does Charkov know you’re here? Are you in danger?” asked Valery in a rush when they broke apart for air, looking over Boris’s shoulder as if the agents were there waiting to take them.

“Peace Valera. I’ll explain it inside.”

Valery led him into a cozy, if slightly cluttered apartment and gestured him to sit at the small dining table. His haunted eyes kept darted over to Boris while he tidied a little and poured them a drink, as if he looked away for too long the alpha would disappear. Boris reached out and took Valery’s hand.

“I’m here Valera, I’m not going anywhere.” said Boris reassuringly. “Let me tell you what has happened.”

Valery smoked nervously while Boris laid out all he had done. The omega listened attentively, asking a few questions here and there but absorbing everything with the look of someone who couldn’t quite believe this wasn’t a dream. A short coughing fit struck Boris just as he finished talking and Valery got up to get him a glass of water, pressing it in his hands worriedly.

"How are you Boris? Truly?"

"There have been bad days," Boris admitted taking a sip, "But my doctors have assured me I'm doing better than expected. Valera, what do your doctors say?"

Valery reached up and ran a hand through his hair, a few strands falling free from his fingertips and fluttering to the table.

“Same I suppose. Loss of appetite. Headaches. So tired some days I feel it in my bones.” he paused and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“We still haven’t escaped Charkov’s surveillance entirely and you’re still irrelevant to the Party, but we’ve been given this second chance to be together and if you want it I’ve somewhere new where we can be at peace.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve bought a small house in the outskirts of the city, not too far. Somewhere just for us.”

“And Sasha too, I hope.”

“Who’s Sasha?” asked Boris.

Valery made some kissing noises and looked around the floor, hands slapping his legs gently. A small gray tabby cat appeared from behind a chair and warily eyed Boris as it slunk toward Valery, winding around his ankles in hello. Valery smiled and leaned down to pick up the cat, snuggling it against his chest.

“This is Sasha. Sasha say hello to Boris.” he held the cat up so Boris could hold his hand out politely for sniffing. Sasha sniffed and endured some easy petting before leaping out of Valery’s arms and disappearing.

“She likes you.” Valery told him.

“Well that’s good if we’re going to be living together. I’d hate to disappoint a cat.”

Valery gave a rough laugh and they settled together to discuss the details of the move. In the end Valery ended up bringing his books and old research, clothes, some photos of his family and family heirlooms, and of course, Sasha. When they were all unpacked and Valery was arranging his books Boris brought him a large box, gesturing for him to take it.

“I’d thought we’d moved past courting gifts?” grumbled Valery as he opened it and withdrew the first few items inside. Boris waited as he thumbed through them, watching as the omega’s eyes grew wide as he realized what was in the box.

“Boris, how did you get these? I’ve been trying for months to get my hands on the latest news but was stonewalled by the Institute every time.”

“You can thank Ulana. I was in contact and asked her for the newest scientific journals and international academic papers for you to read. I know Charkov has blacklisted you and knew there had to be a way for you to have these. We have an intermediary but it is a fragile thing so if you want to send anything to Ulana in return it can only be the once, maybe twice.” Boris explained, watching as Valery grew thoughtful and clutched a few journals to his chest.

“I was thinking about recording my memoirs.” said Valery, “Get down on tape what really happened at Chernobyl and everything that happened after. Ulana always said if we got the science out there the world would know the truth. She would know what to do with my words I think.” 

So began the end of their lives as they settled quite nicely together in the space Boris had created for them.

When their respective illnesses grew worse, they were there for each other, taking care and giving comfort.

Boris would cradle Valery’s aching head gently when the headaches became too much and all he wanted to do was curl under the covers with his alpha and sleep. 

Valery would make tea that soothed Boris’s sore throat when the coughing fits grew worse and sit with him reciting poetry until Boris could breathe again.

The bad days weren’t that bad yet but they were becoming more frequent for both of them.

On the good days though there was sex. 

There was tender, passionate love making that was slow and slick and ended with contented snuggles and gentle kisses. There was also harder, bruising sex that Boris at first hoped the neighbors couldn’t hear but then decided he didn’t care as Valery begged and moaned beneath him.

It was on one of the gentler nights, Valery on his back, legs wrapped around Boris’s waist while the alpha rocked inside him, that the omega asked for something that Boris had always secretly hoped for but never expected or demanded.

“Borya?”

“Hmm?”

“I think I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?” Boris paused in his thrusts, rendered dumb by this omega in his arms and slow to catch up. Valery huffed fondly and reached a hand up to cup Boris’s cheek.

“For a bite.”

“What, are you sure?”

“Yes Borya, pay attention. I want you to bite me, make us mates, make it real.”

Boris looked down at Valery, taking in the sure smile and eyes glinting with amusement. Valery nodded and leaned up to reassure Boris with a kiss. It was something he had fantasized about, a silvery circle scar on the side of his omega’s neck, a sign for all that this one was taken and loved. He could brush his fingers against it and watch for the shiver that would follow, Valery swatting at him in annoyance maybe, but later letting him press gentle kisses to it.

The alpha started moving again with purpose, mouth sucking kisses on Valery’s neck in imitation of a bite while the omega shuddered and gasped in pleasure. 

Reaching a hand between them to grasp Valery’s hard cock, Boris worked on bringing him to climax while his hips drove his own cock deeper and faster within the clenching omega. Valery came with a rough shout, head tipped back against the pillow, hands clutching the alpha’s broad shoulders. Boris only needed a few more thrusts before he too was coming hard, knot swelling and as it locked them together he fixed his teeth to the side of Valery’s neck and bit down.

The feeling of the bite and knot caused Valery to thrash in his arms and the omega’s cock gave another weak spurt between them. Boris bit down until he tasted blood which he soothed away with his tongue and lips, leaving a lingering kiss to the red bite mark. Valery lay panting a little, a content little smile on his lips as Boris made them comfortable while his knot subsided.

“My Alpha. My Borya.” Valery breathed, eyes slitting open and sealing their mating with a deep kiss, fingers carding through Boris’s silver hair.

“Mmm, my Omega, my dear Valera.” whispered Boris as he nosed at the fresh bite mark and Valery’s sensitive neck causing that delicious shiver Boris had only dreamed about.

He might have once thought of himself as an inconsequential man in the grand scheme of things, but right now, in this omega’s arms he was the most important thing in the world to someone. Valery loved him and thought him important enough to overcome his own omega insecurities and ask to be mated to him for the rest of their lives. It was a great honor, one Boris had wished for and would work to be worthy of for their remaining time.

When the effects of Chernobyl finally caught up to them and death was inevitable, whether that was months or years from now, they would not have to face it alone. They were a mated pair, alpha and omega become one. They had met an open nuclear reactor core and conquered it; death would just be the next great challenge.

They would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Credit to elenatria for the porny ideas and headcanons, check her out on tumblr for more awesome valoris content!


End file.
